<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut up and kiss me by Narcissasgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474313">Shut up and kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissasgirl/pseuds/Narcissasgirl'>Narcissasgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, F/F, First Kiss, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissasgirl/pseuds/Narcissasgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your seventeenth birthday and you're at The Burrow celebrating with your friends and some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix</p><p>As you're dancing with your former professor you feel eyes on you and when you turn around you find out that the person staring at you two is none other than Nymphadora Tonks</p><p>Remus knows that you've had a crush on her for the past two years so he comes up with a plan to make her jealous</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nymphadora Tonks/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut up and kiss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N'S POV</p><p>I wake up with a big smile on my face and get up from my bed</p><p>Still in my pajamas I go downstairs and find my parents in the kitchen making chocolate chips pancakes</p><p>They turn around and when they see me they smile and hug me tightly</p><p>"Happy birthday sweetie" they say at the same time</p><p>I sit at the table to eat breakfast and when I'm done I go back in my room to get dressed. When I'm ready I sit on the bed and look at the picture of my friends and I on my bedside table, we took it during our first year and I always smile every time I look at it</p><p>
  <em>We were so young</em>
</p><p>Next to it there's another picture and I take it in my hands. In this one I see Nymphadora Tonks and I, she's hugging me from behind with a big smile on her face and, as the picture moves, then there's me looking at her like she's the love of my life</p><p>I've met the woman two years ago and I've had a crush on her ever since. She's so easy to talk to, she's funny, she's smart and she's also beautiful...you could say that she's perfect, at least in my eyes</p><p>
  <em>Too bad she will never feel the same way</em>
</p><p>During the day I receive owls or messages with birthday wishes from the rest of my family and I smile as I read them. At 7pm we apparate to The Burrow and when we enter the Weasley's garden I see Hermione running towards me</p><p>"Happy birthday Y/n" she hugs me</p><p>"The others are inside, come" she says after pulling away</p><p>We go inside and when they see me Ron and Harry come wish me happy birthday before pulling me into a hug. The other Weasleys do the same and they pull me into a big group hug</p><hr/><p>After dinner my birthday party starts and music plays all around the garden. I dance with my friends when suddenly Fred and George pick me up and start walking around while holding me</p><p>"Put me down guys" I say giggling</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>Everyone at the party is looking at us with a smile on their faces and a few minutes later the twins finally put me down</p><p>"What was the reason?"</p><p>"No reason..." Fred starts</p><p>"...at all" George finishes</p><p>I shake my head and go drink a glass of butterbeer. A few seconds later Remus Lupin joins me and wishes me happy birthday before hugging me</p><p>A slow song starts playing and Remus offers me his hand</p><p>"Can I have this dance birthday girl?"</p><p>I nod and take his hand and he leads me somewhere in the middle of the garden where everyone can see us. He places his hands on my hips and when I place mine on his shoulders we start dancing</p><p>I smile at my former professor and as he smiles at me back I remember the little infatuation I had for him when I was 13 and I giggle to myself</p><p>"I know that I'm not a great dancer but you don't have to make fun of me Y/n" he jokes</p><p>"No, it's not that. I just remembered something"</p><p>"Can I know what it is?" he asks me</p><p>"Just the fact that I had a little crush on you back when you were my professor at Hogwarts"</p><p>"Don't worry, I don't have a crush on you anymore..." I add when I see him giving me a confused look</p><p>"It's fine Y/n, don't think about it" he smiles at me and pulls me closer</p><p>I lay my head on his shoulder as we keep dancing. Soon I feel eyes on me and when I turn my head I see Tonks seated near the table with arms folded, one leg over the other, an irritated look in her blue eyes and her hair no longer pink but a deep shade of red</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, she seems mad but she looks so hot right now</em>
</p><p>I turn my head around to look at Remus and find him staring at the woman seated at the table</p><p>"Nymphadora is looking at us" he giggles</p><p>"She's probably jealous because I'm too close to you" I say looking down</p><p>"Nah, it's the other way around. She's jealous because I'm the one that's too close to you"</p><p>"What?" I ask confused</p><p>"Don't tell me you've never noticed the way she looks at you? It's so obvious that I think everybody figured it out except for you..."</p><p>
  <em>Does this mean that...</em>
</p><p>"She likes you Y/n but she's too afraid to tell you and that's why she only keeps looking at you from a distance"</p><p>"Please stop joking...she doesn't like me that way"</p><p>"I'll show you that she does and to get a reaction we have to make her jealous"</p><p>I nod and he explains me his plan. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He places a kiss on the corner of my mouth and I blush deeply</p><p>After that he pulls away and soon I feel someone grab my wrist and drag me inside the house. When the grip on my wrist tightens I look up and see a mass of red hair</p><p>"Tonks?"</p><p>Without saying anything she drags me upstairs and we enter one of the rooms. I decide to sit on the bed and I watch as she paces around the room with her hands in her hair. I cross my arms and wait for her to calm down and start talking</p><p>"What was that?" she finally speaks</p><p>"What was what?"</p><p>"You and Remus!"</p><p>"We were just dancing. I don't see anything wrong with it" I shrug my shoulders</p><p>"And that almost kiss?"</p><p>She looks infuriated and I gulp before breaking eye contact</p><p>"It meant nothing, we were just playing around..."</p><p>"You're lying! I know that you like him...I can see it in your eyes everytime you talk about him"</p><p>She goes on a rant and doesn't give me a chance to speak so I stand up and call her name</p><p>"Nymphadora!" I cup her cheeks</p><p>"Stop talking and let me explain" I see her nod so I continue</p><p>"Remus and I are just friends...I had a little crush on him a few years ago but it's gone and even if I liked him I couldn't be with him because he's twice my age...and because I like another person"</p><p>
  <em>It's now or never</em>
</p><p>"That person is you...I like you Nymphadora Tonks"</p><p>"I like you too Y/n...and how many times have I told you to not call me by my given name?"</p><p>"Too many, now shut up and kiss me"</p><p>She wraps her arms around my waist to bring me closer and places her lips on mine in a gentle kiss. I run my fingers through her hair, which has returned to it's usual pink, and kiss her back</p><p>The back of my legs soon hits the bed and I fall on top of it as Tonks straddles my waist. She slids her tongue inside my mouth and squeezes my ass at the same time and I moan into her mouth</p><p>I pull away when I run out of breath and I look at her as I play with her hair</p><p>"You're so beautiful"</p><p>"Y/n Y/l/n, do you want to be my girlfriend?" she asks me</p><p>"I would love to be your girlfriend" I reply as I cuddle with her</p><p>We stay like that for a few minutes and then decide to rejoin the party that is taking place in the garden. Tonks interlocks our fingers and we decide to go to Remus, who smiles when he sees us</p><p>"Seems like my plan worked"</p><p>Smiling I cup my girlfriend's cheeks and give her a passionate kiss</p><p>
  <em>Best birthday ever</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>